


Snow Globe

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep Lucy from heat stroke, Gray creates his own sphere of frost. He'd love to heat things up, but she tries to chill his hormones. They find a cooling and sexy compromise! Written in a heat daze, sorry for fantasizing about ice so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is a deity of drawing. I want to be his writing assistant so I can make money creating these stories...although I doubt Kodansha will let me publish them._

Lucy tossed and turned in her tent. This mission was getting worse as they went. Now they were in some sweltering jungle. The bugs would have been bad enough, but tonight it was the heat that plagued her.

The unseasonable heat was the reason the nearby village hired them. The weird weather was due to some unscrupulous mages casting a dangerous spell every night, which caused excessive heat in the surrounding jungle. It was messing up the weather patterns throughout the whole continent. From here, they could already see the beam of light from the spell. Some moon magic, Erza guessed, but it would take another day of walking to reach the mountain where the beam came from.

Another day of agony!

Her tent was too hot, and she knew there was no way she could sleep like this. Lucy stepped out into the night and pulled on her midriff tank top a few times to dry the rivulets of sweat. She snatched up a canister and gulped the water greedily.

"Nice night."

Lucy shot a death glare at whoever would dare say such a thing as she melted away in misery. She paused, and she was sure her eyes were deceived. A prince seated on a shining crystal throne? No, it was surely the heat causing hallucinations. She shook her head and looked again to see Gray...on a throne!

"Seriously?" she asked aloud.

"I hate the heat," he said casually. "This ice chair helps. Wanna sit?"

She felt her blood pressure skyrocket. "You're sitting on it _naked_. Totally naked!"

"Well, yeah," he said as if that was perfectly natural. "It's melting fast. If I wore my boxers, they'd be drenched and Natsu would tease that maybe I wet myself...flame-brained bastard."

Despite his nudity, Lucy walked up to the dripping ice throne. She touched the back and realized it felt amazing. She rubbed her whole arm against it, then scooped up some dripping water and dabbed it on her face.

"Ah, here. Ice-Make: Icepack!"

A gently contoured block of ice formed. Lucy found it fit perfectly in her hand. She rubbed it on the back of her neck and along her sweaty chest.

"Really, sit," he urged.

"I can't," she pouted. "I can't sit on it against my bare skin. That would leave ice burns on a normal person."

Gray grabbed her waist and pulled her. Lucy yelped as she lost her balance and fell toward the chair. Prepared for a hard and freezing crash, she instead found herself sitting on something soft and only faintly chilled.

"Eh?" Lucy opened her eyes to see she was seated on Gray's bare lap. "Ehhhh!" She leaped off fast. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Why are you getting up?" he asked in confusion. "You look ready to pass out. Heat stroke is no laughing matter. If you faint from exhaustion, our team is going to be a lot weaker. Now sit!"

She stood her ground for only three seconds. Sitting on Gray's lap...sounded nice.

Cautiously, she walked back over and sat delicately, but only on the lower part of his lap, which she deemed was _safer_. She blushed in humiliation as she prepared for him to make some comment about her weight or her bony butt. Instead, to her horror, Gray wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you...?"

"Ice-Make: Snow Globe." A clear bubble of ice formed all around the throne and them.

Lucy gasped and heard her voice echo within the globe. "It's...so much cooler," she whispered.

"Do you like it?" he grinned. "Watch this."

Lucy suddenly realized that flakes were falling around them. She laughed and held her hand out to catch them. "It really is snowing!" She turned to look at him with a childish smile of wonder, but she suddenly froze. When had Gray's eyes ever looked so blue? Or was it the ice?

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Mm!" She nodded happily. "I just wish I could sleep in something like this."

"Why not?" he smirked. He rose off the chair. "Ice-Make: Futon."

The shape of the icy throne changed, and before them was a low bed. Gray laid down first and smiled craftily as he patted for her to sit down beside him.

"I told you," she said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I can't be on the ice with bare skin. It'll leave frostbite."

"Then it can't be helped. Frosted Tint!" he cast, and the globe whited over, yet a hole in the very top let in a little moonlight. "That should get rid of your embarrassment. No one can see unless they peek through the very top, and the snow globe is soundproof. Now, up on top." He stretched his body out in offering.

"Wha-...no, I can't!" she yelled stubbornly. "I am _not_ sleeping with you!"

"Eh? Why not? We've done that before."

"I was on my own bed and lying beside you, not on top, plus Natsu and Happy were in the room, and...and...and you weren't stark naked," she screamed, feeling her cheeks blushed hot.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tugged her over. "Please, Lucy," he smiled. "I want you to be comfortable. Both of us are up at this godforsaken hour because we don't like the heat. I want to take care of you," he said tenderly. She could not meet his gaze and looked anywhere else with crimson cheeks. "I would never offer this to Erza or Juvia or Cana, but for you...only for you..." he said softly, stroking her hands with his cold yet refreshing touch. "Please? Just for tonight?"

Lucy finally looked at him. He looked earnest, not playful like earlier, not smarmy like Loke, not oblivious as Natsu would be. Gray looked like he really did want only her.

She wondered how the icy globe suddenly felt so horribly hot.

"Sit," he requested, patting his lap. "Just like on the chair."

The ice futon was much lower than the throne, and Lucy had to kneel down first. She nervously looked away as she sat on his lap.

"I'm not doing this because I like you or anything," she mumbled stubbornly. "I'm just really hot and can't sleep. If I don't get some sleep tonight, I won't be of any help to the team tomorrow."

"That's fine," he insisted. "Just sleep, right? We'll just lie down. Seated sturdy? Hold on."

He held her by the hips and scooted across the smooth ice to the center of the bed. Then Gray laid back and pulled Lucy down with him. Her knee jolted as it slid off his leg and hit the ice.

"It's...really cold," she chattered. "I'm sorry Gray, but I can't sleep like this either. It's cold and...and you're...I can feel your...thing...against me."

He chuckled softly. "You don't like it? Just try to climb off...if you dare."

She was shocked by the faintly sadistic tone in his voice. "It's cold, Gray. This bed is pure ice, and we're in the middle of it."

"Does that mean you don't want to climb off?" he smirked.

She looked away petulantly. "Don't be like this, Gray," she muttered. "Please, don't play one of these sorts of games with me."

The gleam in his icy eyes softened. "Right. I'm sorry. You really do need to sleep, and here I am playing around like some idiot. I'm sorry, Lucy. Let me try this." He put his hand on the bed, and something shimmered within the ice. "Try it now."

She hesitantly put her hand out and felt that although it was still ice, it was not cold.

"A trick I learned while working with Juvia, how to make it so my ice can encapsulate her water. In this case, releasing the freeze on my own magic so that it's just a thin layer of ice between us and the water. That thin layer won't be as cold. It'll only last a few hours, though, but that should be enough until sunrise. Just no jumping on the bed," he teased.

Lucy laid down on the ice waterbed. "It's much better." She stared up at the stars that shined through the clear spot on the top of the globe. "Hey, Gray...what exactly did you mean when you said you'd never offer this to anyone but me?"

He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand to gaze upon her. "Just what it sounded like. I don't want anyone else but Lucy to share a bed with me."

She made a small gasp. "You...you mean...no," she laughed tensely. "You can't mean that..."

"Yes, Lucy," he breathed, inching himself over her. "I do mean that." As he leaned in for a kiss, he saw her face tense up. It stopped him, and he pulled back in concern. "Do you not want this?"

"I...don't know," she admitted nervously.

He thought about that sort of answer. "Is there someone else? Is it Natsu? Loke? Please don't say it's Laxus!"

"No! No, not like that. I mean, I like all of them in different ways, and I like you too, but...but I never really thought about...well, maybe I did for a while..."

She looked at his anxious face and considered it. Loke was infatuated with her, but he was an immortal Spirit who could only be in the human world for a little while at a time, not the sort of relationship that could ever get serious. She had honestly considered Natsu after Mirajane got her all worried over nothing, but he probably wanted to get back together with Lisanna now. And...

"Laxus?" she asked with a grimace. "What the hell!"

Gray chuckled at her sudden yet delayed outburst. "There were rumors, something about him wanting to make you his woman."

"Oh _hell no!_ "

"Good. So then, you're not completely opposed to this, right?" he asked in hope.

"I..." She looked away with blushing cheeks. "I guess not."

"Then," Gray said, leaning in again, "is it okay if I kiss you?"

Lucy gulped hard. She could count on one hand the number of times she had been kissed, and most of those were sneaked in by that sly Loke. With a tensed up throat, she nodded her head.

Gray's body leaned over her. She felt a frosty aura from him, like a cold front before a storm. As his lips met hers, she was stunned. She had expected frigid lips, yet they were burning. Curiously, she touched the skin on his cheeks. Cold. Then she rubbed up his arm, purely to see about skin temperature...

Everywhere! Every place she touched, his skin was cold. Everything but those lips.

However, right then those cold hands were just what she needed. His touches to her cheek soothed the blushing heat. His fingers stroking down her neck shivered her in more ways than one. As his hand ran up her waist, it felt soothing after such miserable heat. She did not even mind when those hands rubbed across her breasts.

Coolness! Wonderfully soothing coolness. Not icy, not hard, just...cool.

That word seemed to personify Gray Fullbuster.

His lips went down her neck, kissing and sucking softly. Where his fingers had been cold, his mouth and tongue heated up again. Lucy moaned at the wonderful contrast. She wanted his cool hands everywhere, and wherever he touched, she wanted it to be followed by his lips, then his hands again. Hot and cold!

"Lucy," he whispered, becoming overwhelmed. "What do you want?"

She hummed, lost to the sensations. Then she realized he had stopped. She opened her eyes and saw him straddled over her. She panicked for a moment.

"N-not _that_ ," she shouted. "I...I'm sorry Gray but...maybe it's how my mama raised me but..."

"It's fine," he smiled, and politely climbed off. "I'm sorry, but how you were reacting I thought...sorry," he blushed.

It was too cute! Lucy wanted to giggle, but that would shame him. "How about...something else?" she offered.

He looked over in confusion. "Something else? Like what?"

She knew she shouldn't have said anything! "Like...maybe..." She burned bright red and turned her cheek to the bed to cool it off. She thought steam might sizzle up from the intense blushing.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he smiled. "No one can hear us, but if you're so ashamed, just whisper it."

She cringed, but he was right. Her hormones were worked up. Something like this had never happened before with a man. She debated it, but she finally leaned into his ear. It pained her with mortification to ask, but she was purely curious.

Gray listened, then pulled back in shock. "That...something like _that_...it'd be okay?"

"Well, that is...I've used... _that_...a few times. Please-don't-make-me-say-more," she rushed out and hid her face away fast.

Gray slowly got over his shock. "Not so innocent. Good! I like that about Lucy." Gray held his hand out, and a smooth rod of ice formed. "Like this? Or bigger?"

She nervously looked over. "That...it's fine."

"Lucy," he coaxed, pulling her back around. "If this is what you feel comfortable with, it's fine. I'm not so sure I'm ready for _that_ either. But if this is okay, then I'm really happy. I...I really want to see you enjoy my ice."

Her eyes widened, but she realized she had to stop being so timid. After all, he was just as inexperienced as her.

"Show me," he breathed into her ear. The ice rod rubbed up and down her thighs, slowly spreading them. "Show me how you like to slide it in. Just that much. I don't want to hurt you."

She slid her sleeping shorts and panties off, then Lucy put her hands over his. They were cold, and the icy dildo was even more freezing. She slid it against her. She was incredibly hot, and the iciness spiked through her whole body.

"It's gonna feel weird," she realized.

"If it's too cold," he beamed, "I'll warm you up. Now, let me watch you."

His fascinated eyes made her embarrassed. She tried not to make any weird faces, but as she slid the frozen dildo up into her, she gasped at how intense it felt. With one hand holding the ice, her other grasped around Gray, yanking him to her. Gray was shocked, but he laughed and held her as her insides shivered.

"I'm glad it fits. I tried to make it the same size."

"You...you're joking! I've seen you naked and..." Then she looked down. No words could reach her brain, only a faint gagging noise.

"Yeah, um...it sort of...you know, gets bigger for men when we're...when we're..."

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. That sort of language coming from Lucy shocked Gray. "Sorry, just...I didn't think..."

"Is it no good?" he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No!" she yelled. "No, just...I've only seen you normal and never thought...well..." She shook the shock out of her mind. She really was acting like a stupid virgin. "It's impressive, that's all. But for now, just this."

"Can you at least touch me?" he asked timidly. "Please. I really do need it," he added with bright pink cheeks.

"I guess that's okay," she muttered.

"Then I can take care of you down here."

Lucy hummed as the ice rod slid in and out. She had to warn Gray when he tried pushing it too far in, but even that felt amazing. Her entire lower stomach felt frozen until those touches, so cool at first, now felt fiery. To show him how much she liked it, she stroked him in tempo to his thrusts. Soon, she saw a pearly drop form on his tip. Curious, she licked it. The taste was strange, but not too bad.

"Lucy!" She saw that Gray had shivered at that. The man who could withstand the coldest winter was shivering! "Your tongue, it's burning."

"Oh! Sorry."

"No," he said quickly. Weakened by how forcefully his body had reacted, he looked up at her with growing desperation in his blue eyes. "Please...more!"

Lucy liked the weak pleading in his face. "Only if you don't stop with that."

He slid the ice rod into her and back out. As her body melted the ice, he licked it up. She also leaned over to lick him.

"Try...like this..." She got him to be on top. He thrust down into her mouth until it hit her throat. She feared she might vomit, but it felt so good that she wanted it deeper.

Gray realized his ice rod had melted too much. He felt too flustered to concentrate and make another. Instead, he licked her more. Lucy sounded like she enjoyed that even better, so he kept it up, roaming his tongue around until he hit a spot where Lucy screamed. He jolted in worry, but he felt her trembling under him.

So, that was the spot!

He attacked that little button hungrily. Lucy's hips bucked. She was trying to scream, but she wanted to suck him more. Her manicured fingernails dug into his back, leaving bright red welts. Unable to take more, she punched the futon.

Suddenly, they heard a crack. The thin layer separating them from the water shattered, and Lucy and Gray splashed down.

"Don't stop!" she screamed. "Almost there, don't stop!"

Gray looked down at where the water now covered her. He waved his hands to the side, and the water parted and froze in two solid waves, but they trapped Lucy's legs. She struggled against the icy binding as her body lost control.

"Lucy, more, please," Gray begged.

Her teeth were gritted so hard, she could not take him into her mouth, but she pumped him in her hand.

"Don't squeeze," he panted. "I...I'm gonna..."

Lucy screamed over his warning: "Don't stop!"

Gray sucked and licked on that mysterious button, and Lucy thrashed under him. Feeling her hips buck enthralled him. He could smell something more, something power and intensely feminine. It was hard to tell with all the water everywhere, but the smell made him lose all control.

Just as he knew he would burst, he felt her burning mouth again. He looked back in shock. Did she really want it like that?

No use asking, because right then the coiled spring snapped and Gray felt a gushing release. He groaned as his heated fluid mixed with Lucy's moist, burning mouth.

Lucy was shocked again at the taste. It was so thickly concentrated, it was hard to swallow down, yet she managed. Gray panted as he slowly drifted on a sea of euphoria. Carefully, he pulled away from her. She saw a sticky trail go from the tip of his phallic head to her lips, and it made her smile. He laid on top of her for a while as he caught his breath.

"Hey, Gray," she finally said. "I'm still half in water and half trapped by ice."

He looked back and saw her blonde hair floating in the water. He laughed, and she did too. Slowly, he rose and unfroze the whole futon. He helped her to stand up and grabbed her close. Standing there, both naked, Gray embraced her in a rush of happiness.

"Lucy, I...I..."

"I know," she whispered. "You don't have to say it."

He pulled back and looked determined. "Yes I do. I love you. I want to be with you...as your boyfriend."

She patted his cheek at such a cutely embarrassed expression. "Then let's make it official, but not until after this mission," she insisted with a serious tone. "We focus now."

He nodded in joy and gave her a kiss. Then Gray reformed the futon again. He and Lucy laid down and cuddled together for the night.

"Gray?" she asked, and he hummed sleepily. "That ice...I really, really liked it."

He tilted her head up off his chest to look at her. "Then maybe we can do that again before we leave this jungle. It'll cool you off, right? I'll just call it first aid for heat stroke."

* * *

Morning came, and already the low sun sizzled the forest. Happy looked like he was melting into a blue puddle. Erza did not dare wear armor in this sort of heat, so she requipped into her simple hakama and sarashi. Wendy dragged her legs as she guzzled water. They all thought Natsu was truly insane for wearing his scarf even in this weather.

"I wonder how long it'll take to melt," Erza mused, staring at the frosted snow globe.

"I could melt it real fast," Natsu gladly offered, and he set his hand on fire.

"You may hurt them. Besides..." Erza leaned her back against the globe. Wendy was also resting her head on it and moaning. "It does feel good."

Natsu pouted that he couldn't destroy a totally unfair advantage created by his rival. His own igloo to hide from the mosquitoes! No fair! "What are they doing in there, anyway?" he grumbled. "I don't hear anything. Are they asleep still?"

Charle flew to the top and peeked through the clear opening. Her eyes widened, and she gulped hard. "Well, they, um...they're certainly not asleep."

"Eh? You mean Gray's up."

The white cat blushed. "Oh, he's definitely _up_!"

Erza caught her meaning immediately and pulled away fast from the snow globe. However, Natsu's mind did not think that way. He scratched a bug bite and frowned.

"Well, tell him to hurry up and stop hogging Lucy. I want to get going."

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: It's now 5am and still hot. I want my own personal Ice Prince!_


End file.
